


Year One Day One

by Marf_Redux



Series: After the Eve [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: End of Relationship, F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, break up fic, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: One Day changes Jean, Scott and the X-men's lives forever,





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.
> 
> This is set shortly after Eve of Destruction from back in 2001 and rapidly goes AU ignoring all later events.

Year One Day One  
Part One of Three

“You should have been there Scott,” Jean said as soon as she came into the room. He knew she was still mad that he’d refused to go with Xavier to meet with the delegation from Genosha about the late Magneto’s last wishes. “Everyone noticed that you weren’t and it was on most of their minds.”

So Jean had been peaking into the minds of the folks at the meeting which wasn’t surprising at all anymore. He saw her frown and realized that she had caught that thought. He knew their one time bond was gone so she had to be actively scanning him. “Stay out of my head Jean.”

She looked hurt and offended, “What is wrong with you Scott?” Her tone shifted to annoyance as she continued, “You have been getting even more distant ever since Genosha?” He knew she wouldn’t like the answer the fact was he was tired of it all and couldn’t ignore the signs anymore.

“We don’t work any more Jean,” he said after a moment. “I want a divorce.” It was strange to finally say it. He’d gone over having this conversation constantly ever since they got back from Genosha and he really thought about what Jean had done to Frenzy. He understood the necessity but after Apocalypse he would never be comfortable with it. 

“All this about Frenzy,” Jean said after a moment and then caught herself as she sensed his anger at her still reading his mind. “I’m sorry Scott but you have to understand we spent years in each others head I can’t stop just because you don’t want it anymore.”

“And that’s why I want a divorce,” he said feeling his glasses shift slightly forward from his anger increasing the force of his eye beams. He reached up and pushed them back. “I am not the man you married anymore and I can’t keep trying to be and frankly you aren’t the woman I married either.” He saw her eyes widen, “More and more your like the phoenix and I can’t go through that again.” He got up and grabbed the papers he’d had drawn up by a lawyer a few days ago. “Everything is prepared for a quick divorce.” He handed them over. He knew she could drag things out if she wanted but he wasn’t asking for anything from her and all their shared property was going to her so he hoped she wouldn’t.

“So your going to run away from our marriage just like you ran away from your last one,” Jean said venomously. He just nodded and got up and grabbed his already packed bag. “Your a coward Scott,” Jean called both verbally and in his head as he left the boat house. 

He agreed with her but he couldn’t do this anymore ever since Apocalypse he had been going through the motions and not really living. He needed a fresh start and this was the only way to get it leaving everything behind including her and the x-men. He had a flight to Alaska to catch a few days with his grand parents and then he’d make up his mind where to go next.


	2. Chapter 2

Year One Day One  
Part Two of Three

She let her anger out as she punched the training dummy again. She wished she still had her telekinesis it would be extremely helpful to really let lose and tear things apart but all she could do now was use her fist. She was furious with Scott that he’d just unilaterally decided it was over and left without even talking with her. After everything they’d been through he just threw it all away to run away because he couldn’t handle it. 

The worst part was that his mind made it clear that he knew all that and was doing it anyway. She wouldn’t have been happy if they’d tried to work it out and failed but at least they would have tried. Instead of talking about it Scott had just sprung it on her and left. The fact his mind made it clear he’d made up his mind and planned all this out in advance only made her angrier. He had intentionally caught her by surprise to control the fight and keep her off guard. She hadn’t gotten a chance to express any opinions he’d set things up and ran. 

“At least he didn’t cheat on me like he did Madelyne,” she thought recalling Scott’s first wife for the second time. She felt her anger bubbling up again worse than before and she wondered if it was the part of her that she’d inherited from Madelyne’s memories making it worse. She could recall how angry Madelyne was at him and now she understood it so well. 

She considered changing the training dummy to look like him it would make it even more satisfying to hit. She knew that was a silly urge but her anger was still building and she needed the release. She was about to head to the nearest control panel when the door to the danger room opened causing all programs to freeze. “Jean, I was wondering where everyone was,” Bobby asked smiling. “Do you know why the professor called and asked me to get down here to talk about financial matters?”

She had completely forgotten about the bombshell that had been dropped in their laps by the contents of Magneto’s will. The fact Genosha had almost kept it a secret only relenting because of internal pressure from some of the factions that had formed in the wake of the conflict. “Jean are you okay?” No she wasn’t she should have never forgotten that no matter how mad Scott made her. 

“No I’m not Bobby, Scott just told me he wants a divorce and left,” she said and found that even saying that caused the anger inside her to surge out of control again. She wanted to ask Bobby to get help but there was no one else in the mansion. She started to ask him to call someone because something was definitely wrong this anger that before had seemed natural now felt unnatural. She was still furious with Scott but this wasn’t just her there was something else. She found she couldn’t speak and that terrified her she was loosing control. 

Bobby looked lost of all the x-men he was the least likely to have any idea what to say. She found every unkind thought she’d ever had about him bubbling up. “I’m sure things will work out Jean you and Scott belong together.” He finally said after clearly struggling to come up with something.

“I don’t need worthless platitudes from a closet case who can’t face himself,” her mouth said angrily. Bobby was staring at her in shock. “Did you really think you fooled all the psychics around here we just decided to let you carry on with your pathetic self delusion because a faggot like you wasn’t worth it.” She would never say anything that hateful to anyone especially not a friend but she couldn’t take it back. “Now get out of her you pathetic loser,” She watched helpless within her own body as she waved her hand and sent Bobby flying out of the room. 

As the doors slammed behind Bobby she found herself fully in her mindscape wrapped in black chains as her shadow form melted off her into a puddle near by. “No more remnants of the crimson dawn,” a sickeningly familiar voice said as suddenly he was above her. “Tell me Jean did you miss me.” The Shadow king leaned down his sickeningly long tongue licked her face. “I have waited for this day ever since you and the other wench tore me apart on the astral plane.” He leered at her, “I have to thank your husband for making you angry enough that I could finally take control.”

He shouldn’t be here, he was supposed to be trapped in Betsy’s mind not hers. “He’s not actually here,” a condescending voice said. “Just a shadow that is easily dispelled.” Fire struck the figure leaning over her as he turned toward the sound and then he was gone vaporized in a flash. She Turned toward her savior as the chains began to crumble. She found herself staring at a giant Madelyne Pryor who slammed a golden cage down over her. “That should hold you.” The other woman shrank to stand outside the bars. “I know you have questions so ask them.”

“I have nothing to say to you,” she said as she tried to summon the strength to break free of the cage. She was disappointed to find she couldn’t. She was still too weak from whatever the shadow king had done but she’d recover her strength soon enough.

“Again that wasn’t the real Forouk, the real one is still safely trapped in Psylocke and that was just a shadow of him left in your mind that gained some semblance of sapience from your repressed anger over your failing marriage.” Madelyne said with a smile walking over to the puddle of shadow. “I’ve been watching and wondering if you’d notice it or not before it became malignant.” The other woman smiled and leaned down causing the shadow to flow into her turning her astral form into a living shadow, “I am pleased you did not since now it gives me a pass to borrow your body and power for a while so see you when your strong enough to break free.” The bars of the cage expanded then turning into a wall that blocked her sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Year One Day One  
Part Three of Three

He opened his eyes to find he was laying on a bunk in the med lab. “I’m so sorry Bobby, I never should have said those things,” Jean’s voice said rather distantly. He looked to see she was standing across the room by the door. He exactly what she said and found himself icing up in response. “Please keep your distance I don’t want it to happen again.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” He didn’t approach her but he was wondering how his getting closer could cause it to happen again. He wouldn’t have kept his distance if he hadnt’ known her for so long.

“I’m so angry at Scott that I keep losing control of my powers and given how similar your situations are I reacted badly and began to channel and give voice to your own internalized feelings of shame.” He found himself staring at her in shock. “What I mean is I was angry at Scott and wanted to hurt him but since he wasn’t there the part of me that lost control decided that you’d do.” She said after a moment, “and with my powers out of control I pulled what would hurt you the most from your head to do it.”

“Your saying the things you said were my fault?” He asked feeling more confused than ever. The fact all the telepaths knew the things he did his best to ignore was bad enough without the idea that he had made Jean call him that.

“No Bobby never think that way,” Jean said after a moment. “In that moment I was out of control and would have attacked anyone unfortunate enough to be there with whatever would hurt them the most.” She looked down. “I am ashamed that I lost control and that is why I can’t be here when the other x-men get back there is no guarantee I won’t loose control again.” She looked afraid, “so when they get here please just tell them that Scott and I have split up and I’ve taken some time away to deal with it.” She looked uneasy, “how much you want to tell them about the horrible things I said to you is up to you and I won’t repeat any of it to anyone your secrets are safe with me.” She looked away then, “And remember I’m so sorry about this.” She was gone then out the door and he almost went after her.

He stopped himself though because he had no idea what to say to her. He just needed to decide how much to tell the others and to figure out how he could get away form here as soon as possible. The idea of being near any other telepaths right now terrified him. He’d always suspected that they knew the things he hid but he’d always told himself that they would never use it against him. Well he knew Emma might on her worst days but other than a few teasing remarks about things he was hiding she had never done what Jean did.

He knew he should be more freaked out that Jean lost control given everything that happened last time but he was still suck on the fact that Jean knew and she used it against him. It was hard enough pretending to be like the majority of people without a super powerful psychic using it against you. He knew he needed to let them know how much Jean had hurt him without giving details so he had to come up with a cover story.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments so please don't leave any. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
